Dragon Eyes
by DerptasticHuman
Summary: The war on fake karakura town ended. Everyone goes on with their lives in the Soul Society. 3th seat of the 7th division, Kaito Saburo and his captain, go on a mission that will reveal a new threat to the Gotei 13... rated T to be sure.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns it.**

**This is my first fanfic and first time writing a full-fledged story. This happens in the time-skip period so no Ichigo, sorry. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Dragon Eyes**

Chapter 1: Friendly sparring

Third seat of the seventh division Kaito Saburo walked out of his quarters with a stack of paperwork. Humming to himself, he went to his captain's office to deliver the stack he had in his hands. Saburo knocked on the door of his captain.

"Come in." said a booming voice, coming from the captain's office. The third seat opened the door with one hand while balancing hours of paperwork in the other. Captain Komamura Sajin was sitting on his desk doing his paperwork. "Hello Captain Komamura, have you had a nice morning?" Saburo asked with a smile then placed his paperwork next to his captain's. Komamura was an anthropomorphic wolf. He had a head of a wolf, and a body of a human covered in fur. His fur was copper brown but had cream-colored fur starting above his mouth going down to his chest under his shinigami uniform. His eyes were gold in color with dark pupils. Also he is the largest captain in the Gotei 13 with 9 feet of height.

"Yes officer Kaito, but this paperwork killed my good mood a little bit." Komamura replied. The wolfman let a sigh escape his muzzle when he finally finished his paperwork and stood up, stretching his sour muscles. Being a captain of the Gotei 13 also meant a LOT of paperwork, and Lieutenant Iba was on patrol for a week so he wasn't there to help the wolf captain with the staggering pile of sheets.

"Sir" Saburo started "Do you want a spar with me? I mean, I have nothing more to do and from the looks of it, you've gotten bored of all this paperwork Genryusai-dono gave you." He finished with a little smirk. Komamura eyed his third seat. Saburo was of average height, about 6 feet. The young man looked like he had 19 years of age. He had long dark blue hair; it was tied up in a long ponytail with a red string and had a little bang of hair in front of his left eye. His eyes were his most striking feature. They were like an aquatic blue and the pupil were slitted like those of lizards, almost dragon-like. "Hmm… yes, I'd like a little spar with you officer Kaito, thank you for your offer." Komamura replied happily. "But first, I want you to deliver this to Captain Soi-Fon." Komamura walked over to Saburo with a sealed folder in his hand. The third seat took the folder and studied it. "What is it?" He asked with curiosity, looking over his large captain. " It's a bill for the damage she caused to the seventh division." The wolf captain replied with a hint of dissatisfaction, remembering what happened. "You know she will kill me if I pass this to here, don't you?" "I'm aware of that. Give it to Lieutenant Omeada then, he can handle a punch from her." Komamura said with a little chuckle. "Alright, I'm going." Saburo said while opening the door. "I'll be waiting for you on the training field." The wolfman said. The third seat nodded respectfully to his captain then made his way to the Second Division.

It was noon, the sun high up in the sky. Komamura made his way to the training fields and sat down on one of the wooden benches under the shadows of a large oak tree there. The training grounds were like any other. On the left side there was a mixture of variable trees.

Komamura thought about what happened last week with Soi-Fon while eying a four-story tower she destroyed. Apparently she was going crazy at a nearby sake bar after drinking too much. The female captain normally did not drink, but that night she was as drunk as Shunsui for unclear reasons. She unleashed her bankai and pointed it to the man who was trying to flirt with her. _Who thought that it was a good idea to flirt with Soi-Fon?_Komamura thought. _The man must've been drunk too, but he should've noticed the captain's haori… _With Soi-Fon being drunk, she missed the man and has sent her bankai flying to the seventh division barracks. It illuminated the dark sky like the sun in sunrise, visible for miles away. Luckily, nobody got killed that night.

With a slight irritated expression, the captain let out a sigh, closed his eyes and shook his head with crossed arms, trying to put the thought aside. "Captain Komamura?" The captain's right ear twitched in response to the direction where to voice of his third seat came from and opened his eyes. "You're back, you are pretty fast officer Kaito." Komamura remarked. "I used shunpo, it improved a lot over the past few weeks." The third seat replied. "How did it go at the Second division?" The wolfman asked while standing up, looming over Saburo. "Well… let's just say we will not see Lieutenant Omaeda for a while. I could here his cries for mercy when I was on my way back." Saburo replied with a half-smile, laughing a bit. "I see, Omaeda wasn't really one of the bravest soldiers of the Gotei but he does his job well as a lieutenant." Komamura chuckled with closed eyes. "Are you ready for some 'friendly sparring' Officer Kai-… Officer Kaito?" The captain asked while looking around for his subordinate. "Captain, are you going to come yet?" Saburo yelled, already standing on his position on the fields. The captain didn't respond and used shunpo to face Saburo. They both unsheathed their zanpakuto. Komamura's sword had a form of a katana with a red hilt. Saburo's sword attained a similar form with a blue hilt and a little circular piece of metal at the end of the hilt. An audience began to from existing of a few seated and unseated officers. "First one to fall looses!" Saburo yelled. Komamura nodded in agreement.

The match began with both shinigami rushing to each other, their blades clashing, leaving lingering sounds of colliding metal in the air. Saburo gave Komamura several blows before disappearing with shunpo. He reappeared behind the captain, swinging his blade to the captain's back. Fortunately for Komamura, he turned around just in time to block Saburo's attack with his gauntlet. The third seat backed away as Komamura tried to slash him right after. Saburo extended his left arm and shouted "Hado no. 31. Shakkaho!" A red ball of reiatsu formed in front of his hand and fired towards the captain. Komamura simply swung his zanpakuto and it made contact with the hado spell. It exploded on impact forming a little dust cloud. When the dust settled, Komamura wasn't there anymore. With a shocked expression, Saburo looked up in the sky when a large shadow blocked the sun from his point of view.

The large captain appeared above Saburo with his sword ready to swing downwards. He came crashing to the ground leaving a small crater. The third seat blocked the attack with both hands on his sword, but was struggling to maintain a standing position because of the raw strength of his captain. "Damn … you won't go easy on me, éh?" Saburo said with a panting grin. Komamura just replied with a grunting noise. Much in the canine captain's surprise, the third seat was able to escape with shunpo. A few feet away, Saburo started to spin his sword from the little circle at the end of the hilt and released his Zanpakuto. "Conquer the seas: Namikage!"

The spinning blade turned in a disk of white light with a blue hue. Saburo stopped spinning his zanpakuto and revealed the new form of his blade. The shikai form was a double-headed sword with long hook blades, parallel to each other and a hilt surrounded by a circle of black iron, decorated with a snake-like dragon. "Hmm… I see, you've become significantly stronger than last time." Komamura commented when feeling the reiatsu pouring out of Saburo. "Thanks for the compliment captain, but you'll have to be careful. I've developed some new techniques while you were of to war in the Human World." The young man finish with a smirk. After the exchange of words, Saburo threw Namikage spinning towards his captain. It remained attached to its wielder with a cord that appeared to be made out of water and formed a snake-like dragon. Komamura dodged the attack with shunpo and sprinted at his subordinate.

Saburo dodged the attack his captain gave him and retracted Namikage by pulling on the dragon extending from his hand. Komamura looked back as the spinning blades got closer to him. It nearly slid the wolfman's muzzle as he backed away, dodging it with just a few inches. Saburo caught his zanpakuto with his right hand . He suddenly felt the air become heavy.

"My turn! Roar: Tenken!" The canine captain roared as he released his zanpakuto. A phantasmal blade came down ready to slice the third seat. Saburo dodged the attack. The shikai of the captain made a huge crack on the ground, like if an earthquake just had happened. Saburo started to charge his attack and aimed it to the captain . "Nami o setsudan!" Saburo concentrated water to the outer blade of his zanpakuto and swung it in the direction of Komamura. A thin arc of dense water hit Komamura's shikai. He barely had time to block it but managed to do so. The collision created a little cloud of water and dust, making it hard to see for Saburo. _Where the hell did you run of to captain? _Thought the third seat_. _But then suddenly, he felt cold steel pushing against his throat.

"And you're dead, Kaito." Said the low voice of the captain behind him. "Oh really?" Saburo replied sarcastically before he transformed into water and reappeared a few feet away. Komamura was dumbfounded. "W-what the…" He stuttered in confusion. "That was Mizu no gutai-ka. It allows me to escape death by transforming into water and reform a few moments later. What sucks is that can only use it ones in battle and I get a little weaker after usage of the technique." Saburo explained. "A way to escape death? That will come in handy." Komamura replied. The canine captain used shunpo to clash with the sword of the third seat. " Now I won't hold back anymore." Komamura growled as he clashed with the young man. Sparks flew around the two when they exchanged blows." Who said I haven't been holding back the whole time, Captain?" Saburo told the captain. The spiritual pressure of both Captain Komamura and Third seat Kaito caused the air to feel heavy, like gravity increased tenfold.

The canine captain tried to make the final blow with Tenken's shikai striking it downward to his subordinate at full force. Saburo made his final move with another nami o setsudan, in the direction of Komamura's shikai attack, more powerful than before.

The collision caused an overwhelming explosion of air pressure. The nearby trees nearly snapped by the shockwave and the ground shook violently. The explosion caused Saburo to fly backward and landed on his back, pushing the air out of his lungs as he made contact with the dirt. Captain Komamura was still standing thus winning the fight. "Damn it… I lost." Saburo said, trying to regain his breath. Komamura chuckled, walking to his subordinate and helped him stand up. "Well, I did say I wouldn't hold back anymore, officer Kaito." Komamura replied in amusement.

The audience stared in awe to what just happened. Saburo sealed Namikage and sheathed it. The canine captain did the same.

"That was a good spar, officer Kaito, I enjoyed it." The captain said with a half-smile on his face. "Yeah but be careful though, I'll kick your ass ones I achieve Bankai!" Saburo said, grinning to his captain. "Is that the to way talk to you're captain, Kaito?" "Not really, but you're a great friend to me so I forget it sometimes, hehe!" The canine captain smiled, knowing he had a great soldier and friend in his division. After what happened to Tousen, he needed a friend now more than ever. "Now that we're talking about it, how is your bankai training going." Asked the captain. "eeh… it's is doing fine, Namikage and I should achieve bankai soon." Saburo replied. "I see… I'll be in my office, if you need me just knock on the door." Komamura said and made way to his office. "Okay, I'll train a little more with Namikage. See you later, Captain Komamura." The third seat ended with a bow. Komamura nodded back and went to his office.

Komamura was in his quarters. He just finished his jasmine tea, enjoying the rest after sparring with Saburo. He thought back to what happened in the Fake Karakura Town. _Tousen… Hisagi and I could've brought you back… but then that bastard, Aizen… _"Damn you" He muttered to himself.

The captain snapped out of thought when a hell butterfly flew in his office. He listened to the message the black creature carried with it.

After listening he stood up and made his way to the First Division barracks.

When Komamura left his quarters, he noticed Saburo walking back to his room, which was next to his.

It was noticeable that the third seat had trained hard for the past hour. The smell of sweat and blood caused the canine's nose to twitch a little.

"Oh, hey captain Komamura. I was about to change my clothes. What's going on?" Saburo asked. "I received a Hell Butterfly, there is an emergency captains meeting." Komamura replied with a solemn expression. " I have to go now." "Okay captain, I'll be in my quarters if you need me with anything. I'm basically a substitute Lieutenant after all."

And with that, the captain and the third seat made way to their destination.

* * *

**And so ends my first chapter. What do you think? Let me know where I could improve and such. **

"**Namikage" = "Wave Shadow"**

"**Nami o Setsudan" = "Cleaving waves"**

"**Mizu no gutai-ka" = "Water Materialization"**


End file.
